


I Think I Made You Up Inside My Head

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: Loki visits you every once in a while,But soon you start forgetting about him.Did you imagine him? Was he even real?





	I Think I Made You Up Inside My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this poem: http://www.neuroticpoets.com/plath/poem/madgirl/  
> Feedback is always welcome!

_I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed. And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane._

 

Feather-like kisses trailed from your jaw up to your forehead, briefly stopping by to place a chaste kiss on your lips. 

“Hello darling.” His deep voice echoed around the room, shaking you out of your slumber.

“Loki? What are you doing here?” Sitting on the bed rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you’re finally able to see him.

His dark shadow looming above you, bright green eyes watching you as if you were his prey. If it wasn’t for the sound of his breaths you would think you were still dreaming.

“What does it look like I am doing? I’m visiting my favourite pet, of course. You are happy to see me, are you not?” His voice made you dizzy and for a moment, you forgot what he had said.

“Of course I’m happy.”

“Show me.” His command made you notice how close you already were, breaths mixing and eyes focused on each other. He was the first one to make a move.

Grabbing the back of your neck, he pulled you closer desperately joining your mouths in a passionate kiss. Teeth clashing and tongues grazing at each other. Making you drunk with desire and love.

 

_I fancied you’d return the way you said, but I grow old and I forget your name._

 

Grabbing plates from the sink, you sighed as you finished cleaning up the dishes. While whipping off your hands on a dry towel you feel a sudden shift in the room. It was as if it grew colder.

“It has been a long time, my pet.”

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, a tall man in a black suit and gelled black long hair stared at you. You recognized him immediately, although you can’t seem to recall his name, you briefly remember him from your memories when you where twenty. That was ten years ago.

“Well? Are you going to stand there the whole day? Come here, love. I want to take a closer look at you.” Slowly you made your way towards him until you were standing face to face.

“Why are you here?” You softly murmured the words, greatly intimidated by this man. 

“Ah, I told you I would be back, my pet. Excuse my tardiness, there were some business I had to take care of.” His playful tone mocked you and left you even more confused. Where you supposed to know where he had been all this time?

“Wh-who are you?” With a shaky voice you finally voiced out what had been bothering you for the past 5 minutes. Who was he and what did he want?

The mischievous smile he once had on his face vanished and turned into a look of utter confusion and disbelief.

“Who am I? Stop with the games, mortal.”

Seconds passed by, the lack of response from you only got him more frustrated. Taking you by your shoulders, he shook you and searched in you face for a single drop of familiarity or recognition. 

He found none.

“You really do not remember me?” His voice turned soft and gentle, as if afraid of the answer you would give him. “It is I, Loki. My dear, I have been by your side all throughout your life. We have been together in the most intimate ways you can imagine. I could show you if you’d like.”

His hand reached out to tuck a strand of hair out of your face, while the other grasped your waist and pulled you closer. His lips hovered over your mouth and his eyes looked for any signs of hesitance in yours. Once he found none, he allowed himself to get lost in your scent and finally placed his lips on top of yours.

It started so slow, so gentle, as if you were made of glass. But his longing for you took the best of him and a few seconds later he was devouring you with all his might, getting a small whimper out of you.

“Loki…”

“Yes, love. Say my name.” The soft glide of his breath lulled you into a state of daydream.

You could definitely get used to this.

 

_I should have loved a thunderbird instead; at least when spring comes they roar back again._

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead. I think I made you up inside my head._

 

The cold air breezed against the window, making the curtains flow around the room. Another cough interrupted the silence, the pounding in your head and the slight tremor in your fingers didn’t seem to cease. You tried to reach for a glass of water to calm your itching throat, but you felt so weak that it was impossible for you to do the simple task.

You never thought this would be the way everything would end. For years you hoped that Loki would show up at your door and never leave again. Sadly his visits where so sporadic, when he was here you would feel the most loved person in the universe. But when he left, oh boy, endless nights of cries and sadness engulfed you. A very big price to pay for a little taste of love. 

You had tried to convince your friends of the existence of a man, Loki, who came to your home and loved you for a few hours, only to leave again and come back years after. They were worried about you, it was as if this mysterious man had you in his grasp and would not let you go. It was driving you mad. You found yourself questioning your sanity multiple times along your life. A sad, lonely life.

A wave of tiredness overcame you, and suddenly you found yourself fighting to keep your eyes open. It was until the very last moment when you heard it. The softness and adoration in his voice. He was here.

“Let go my darling, I’m here.”

He was finally back. Relief washed over you as you slowly lost yourself into a dream-like state.

 

He came back, 

for you.


End file.
